


Её цветок

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Хром становится воином
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/M.M.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Её цветок

Хром болезненно бледная, почти сливающаяся цветом с больничной простынёй. Выделяются лишь волосы, тёмными волнами разметавшиеся по подушке. Это даже красиво, словно Хром — Белоснежка, замёрзшая в хрустальному гробу. Или скульптура, напоминающая о хрупкости и мимолётности жизни.

М.М. даром не сдалась такая красота. Она кладёт принесённые конфеты на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и садится на стул. Поджимает губы, стараясь не выпустить ни звука — Хром, по словам медсестры, недавно заснула, и будить её у М.М. нет ни малейшего желания. Тогда придётся объяснять, зачем она пришла, принесла сладости, которые сама Хром приносила в Кокуё и с удовольствием ела с Кеном и Чикусой, и почему всё ещё сидит здесь. А М.М. и сама не знает.

Она была рада, когда Мукуро выгнал Хром, когда та ушла от них в Намимори. М.М. надеялась, что там о Хром позаботятся, что она начнёт нормальную, мирную жизнь вместе со странными девчонками, бегающими за Савадой. Что будет счастлива по-человечески и больше не вспомнит обо всех ужасах подпольного мира. Хром этого заслуживала. Слишком мягкая и нежная, похожая на робкий полевой цветок, радующийся каждому лучику солнца. 

Но всё пошло не так, и сейчас Хром лежит на больничной койке, подключённая к системе жизнеобеспечения, потому что Мукуро перестал поддерживать иллюзию, заменяющую ей внутренние органы. М.М. пыталась поговорить с ним, но слова каждый раз застревали в горле склизким комком. А сам Мукуро смотрел так, что по коже от испуга начинали бегать мурашки. 

Поэтому М.М. приходит сюда и молча сидит рядом, ненавидя себя за трусость и беспомощность.

— Ты справишься, — шепчет М.М., сжимая ладошку Хром в своей.

Невесомо целует в щёку, поправляет волосы и выходит из палаты, пока Хром не проснулась. В коридоре сталкивается с медсестрой и подсовывает ей несколько купюр — плату за молчание и особое внимание к Хром.

Битва с Вендиче пугает М.М. до оцепенения. В шею ей дышит отключившийся Фран, их последняя надежда, которую Мукуро велел ей оберегать. И которая в этот раз их не спасёт. 

Хром появляется неожиданно, ещё бледнее, чем была в больнице, неуверенной походкой, опираясь на трезубец. От её вида душу М.М. разрывает в клочья. 

— Идиотка, куда ты лезешь в твоём состоянии?! — кричит она, про себя молясь, чтобы всё это оказалось очередным безумным планом, а Хром — просто зачем-то понадобившейся иллюзией.

Хром смотрит мельком и призрачно улыбается, продолжая двигаться к Мукуро и Саваде. М.М. крепче прижимает Франа к себе. Ей кажется, что Хром прошептала: «Я справлюсь». 

М.М. верит и смотрит, как Хром становится воином, чтобы защитить всех — и её саму в том числе.

— Ты справилась, — говорит М.М. после битвы, нарочито высокомерно задирая нос.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Хром, привстаёт на цыпочки и неожиданно целует М.М. в щёку.

— Тебе лучше вернуться в больницу, чтобы тебя осмотрели, — тихо замечает М.М., после чего разворачивается и уходит в сторону Кокуё.

Щёки горят, а в голове напополам с искрящей радостью вертятся мысли о том, что ей нужно самой стать сильнее, чтобы суметь уберечь её цветок. 

Её Хром


End file.
